Beverage preparing devices of the type concerned here can be used for different applications. A preferred use of a beverage preparing device is as an automatic coffee maker. Such beverage preparing devices generally have a beverage outlet which is vertically adjustable by an actuator and adapted to dispense a beverage into at least one receptacle. Beverage preparing devices that allow the beverage outlet to be adjusted in height, either manually or by the actuator mentioned, are already in use. In most cases, an electric motor is used as the actuator, but other actuators may also be used, such as pneumatic, electromagnetic or hydraulic actuators. The beverage outlet is moved by the actuator or manually toward the receptacle to a point where adequate splash protection is provided, which is generally the case when the beverage outlet rests on the edge of the receptacle or is located closely above it. In this position, the dispensing nozzles of the beverage outlet open directly into the receptacle, which has the advantage that no splashing can occur during the dispensing of the beverage and, especially when preparing coffee, that the formation of foam (crema) is improved.
However, it is also known to equip the beverage outlet with a safety device including, for example, a safety switch or safety sensor for interrupting the height adjustment of the beverage outlet, the safety switch or safety sensor being activated when the beverage outlet approaches or contacts the receptacle. In an advantageous mechanical variant of an embodiment, there is provided an actuating member capable of pivoting about a joint and having a contact surface that activates the safety switch, so that upon contact of the actuating member with the edge of the receptacle, the above-mentioned safety switch causes an interruption of the forward movement of the beverage outlet. The safety switched used for this purpose is a microswitch. The described approach is very advantageous with respect to the above-mentioned splash protection and, in addition, prevents unwanted tilting of the receptacle. However, here, only one of two end positions of the beverage outlet is detected.